They Are Coming
by Porcelain Maiden
Summary: It has been thirty years since the five Guardians had defeated Pitch. Thirty years since they had sent the Boogeyman back to his place under the bed. There was peace for those thirty years. But now those years are over. The Wolf has come, the one enemy known to the Guardians almost as well as Pitch. The wolves are coming, and they are bringing death with them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! Here with another story. I promise I'll update my other ones soon, and I'm going to do my best to keep updating on this one! I watched RotG twice over the weekend, and I loved it. Jack Frost is amazing, Tooth is beautiful, Bunnymund is hilarious, North is just plain epic, and Sandy is awesome. This may be a Jack and OC story, but I am going to do my very best to make it the best I can. So there will be a main bad guy who's not Pitch, it will have other character's point of views, and the romance will not be the main focus, though there will be parts of fluff. **

**So here it goes :) Hope you like it!**

* * *

**_Prologue_****:**

Tyra Hopewell was born hundreds of years ago. Even she doesn't know how long it has been. She was raised in a land where winter ruled-where the sun only showed its face for a very short time out of the year. Her mother was a herbalist, and they were very poor. Tyra's father had died a year after Tyra was born. He had been a woodcutter, and he had gone to chop wood for their home fire during the winter. He had never returned. They found his body when the sun returned. He was frozen to a tree, still clutching his ax and a bundle of wood for his family.

Tyra was a curious child, and easily excited. Everything fascinated her, and there was always something new for her to see. She was raised on herbs and songs and stories from her mother. Every New Year, on January 1st, she and her mother would celebrate by venturing out into the forest in the cold, and gathering enough wood to light a huge fire, instead of their usual small one for warmth and cooking. By the time Tyra was ten, she was already helping her mother with mixing the herbs, and delivering them to the sick people of her home. Her life was poor, because far too many died of cold instead of sickness, but happy.

Then, one day, it all changed. The coldest winter yet blew through Tyra's home village, killing most of them. No one left their homes for those months, preferring to stay huddled in blankets in the corners of rooms. It was during those months that Tyra's mother died, while a 14 year old Tyra tried to warm her. Tyra nearly died that winter as well. By the time January 1st came along, she had given up hope. She stopped fighting, and was ready to die. It was a full moon that night. Tyra looked up at it, shivering. Something about the moon was familiar. It gave her something that felt almost like hope, which she hadn't felt in months. If the moon could go on rising day after day, she could do the same.

That night, Tyra went to the forest, which had long since become forbidden for the sakes of all those who died in it. She gathered wood with shaky hands, before returning to her empty house and lighting a large fire, like she and her mother had used to do. The children of her hometown peered out from their windows, fascinated by the fire that the small teenager was sitting all alone by. They flocked to her and her fire, and she rewarded them with stories of the warmer times and of heroes and magic. She gave the children, who had been hopeless in their cold homes, their imagination, their excitement back.

Tyra spent a year doing this every night, telling the children of anything and everything she could think of. And on New Year's Eve night, the celebration lasted until midnight. When the new year began, the children cheered before returning to their homes, full of excitement and stories.

In the morning, the fire had died down. Tyra was dead beside the circle of rocks, her head resting on the frozen ground. A thin blanket covered her, and a smile was on her icy lips.

On that day, the Man in the Moon looked down on the dead girl. He had seen her and the hope she had given the children. She was deemed worthy to return as the Spirit of the New Year. He gave her brand new life, with a few memories of her old. She remembered her mother, and the nights with the fires. Other than that, she did not know.

When Tyra awoke, no one could see her. That hurt her, because she had spent the past long time using her voice to bring people excitement and hope, and now no one could hear her. She did her best with what she had, though, and would draw on windows to tell her stories. She was walking along the frozen earth one day, when she looked up at the moon again. She smiled. She still loved it just as much as she always had. When she looked back down, her hands were alight. Tyra had gasped, and tried to blow it away, afraid of burning to death. She slowly realized that it was not burning her. She focused on it, and was astounded when it grew and sparked. It was just as familiar as the moon, and it was just as beautiful. She began to light fires each night as she had used to, inviting cold children to come and warm themselves and play games.

It was another New Year when Tyra stood on a rooftop, creating fireworks and sparks and shooting stars in the sky for the land.

Ever since that day when Tyra was brought back, the New Year has been a special event. Whenever you see a firework in the sky or feel a spark in your heart, that is Tyra Hopewell, the Spirit of the New Year.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's another chapter :) Thank you to those who reviewed. This chapter is all from the Guardian's point of view. I tried to keep them in character as best I could, but if I messed up, I welcome constructive criticism. No flames, please! **

* * *

It had been thirty years since the Guardians had defeated Pitch. Thirty years since the Boogeyman had returned to his place under the bed. The five Guardians knew that fear would always be present-but they hoped they could keep it from ruling the hearts of the children they protected.

The five had returned to their homes after the nightmares had gone. Sandy to the sky, Bunnymund to the Warren, North to the Pole, Tooth to her palace, and Jack to the rooftops and snow of his self-declared home. All had watched warily for those thirty years. Luckily, that time had been uneventful.

That, however, was all about to change.

* * *

North was instructing the Yetis on how to fix the multitude of toys that the helves had broken recently when the whispers began. The words were impossible to decipher, each sound was slurred together with the next, but there was something threatening about it.

North put a finger to his lips as he looked around for the source. The Yetis shushed immediately, one of them having to kick an elf that was chattering away.

North's eyebrows furrowed as he searched the room for the whisperer. As soon as all was silent, the sound was suddenly clear.

"Hello, Nicholas St. North. It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

North's eyes narrowed, and his hand went to the swords at his belt.

"Who are you?" He called in his heavy Russian accent.

The whisperer laughed. "Oh, don't tell me you've forgotten so soon! It's only been a few hundred years."

North's swords were in his hands faster than his elves could blink. He could almost recognize the voice-and he was almost dreading who he thought it was. Dread was not an emotion familiar to the great Santa Claus, but it was present in that room, hanging over their heads.

"Show yourself," He growled, fists gripping the hilts of his swords.

"Whatever you say."

Almost out of nowhere, a figure stepped out of the shadows and into sight. He was colorless-that was the first thing that North noticed. Everything about him was gray, almost lifeless. He appeared to be in his late teens, yet a sense of malevolence accompanied him that felt far older than he looked to be.

The gray boy smiled, though it looked to be more of a grimace.

"Hello, old friend."

"We are not friends, _Wolf_, and we never will be!" North made a slashing motion. His eyes were dark, his swords ready to send the boy back to the shadows he had come from. However, North knew it would do no good to attack. Inevitably, the Wolf would retaliate.

"Oh, that's too bad," Wolf said with a mockingly sad look on his face. The gray around him melded together, and he disappeared, only to appear again on top of the globe. "Better prepare the Guardians, Nick. A storm's coming, and I doubt you'll survive it." Wolf grinned toothily at North, before fading from sight.

North wasted no time in taking the small lever on his desk and pushing it down. An Aurora emanated from it, visible to only the Guardians.

The wolves were coming.

The Guardians could waste no time.

* * *

The Tooth Fairy, known to her friends as Toothiana or merely Tooth, was in her palace when the lights from the Pole reached her. The fairies were bustling to and fro, and Tooth herself had recently returned from the field. There was no way she was going to stay in her home, away from the children, for another 440 years.

"Up and at 'em, ladies!" She called to a small group of her fairies who were just coming up from the castle to take the shift in Asia. They twittered at her words, before flying off. Tooth was about to go with them when the lights caught her attention. Her violet eyes widened. Oh, no. She flew towards the Pole as fast as her wings could carry her, a few of her helpers flying quickly to catch up to their leader.

* * *

The Sandman was on his cloud of sand at that moment. Long, glistening strands of gold were everywhere, sending good dreams to every sleeping child. He may have not spoken it aloud to anyone, but he loved his calling as a Guardian. The sun was just beginning to rise, he was just preparing to move on to another place in another continent when the lights came. Sandy immediately gathered his sand to him, forming it into the very same plane he had used 30 years ago on that night when Pitch had returned. He flew towards the Pole. Though he was the oldest Guardian, and the wisest by many standards, Sandy did not know what was to come.

* * *

E. Aster Bunnymund was in the Warren at that time. Easter was not for another few months, but he always had to get ready early for the springtime. He was supervising the dying of the millions of eggs needed for Easter, making sure they would all be ready. It was far too cold up on the surface for the Easter Bunny anyway.

The lights were moving through the tunnels, rushing to find Bunnymund. He sensed them before he saw them, his ears twitching. He sighed. Not again. He couldn't ignore the summons, though. Bunnymund rose from his crouch on a rock, and began his trip up to the surface.

* * *

Jack Frost had used to think that he would hate being a guardian. However, over the past 30 years, he had found that he loved it. At that moment, he was on the rooftops of Jamie's old town. His friend had long since moved, but it was still one of Jack's favorite places to be. He whooped as he flew from house to house, bringing snow and the sound of laughter with him. Jack landed on a telephone pole, tapping his staff on his shoulder. He grinned down at the town, walking along one of the lines that were above the houses. Some people might get bad reception, but hey. They'd have more of a reason to come outside, right? The plastic, rubber, and whatever else was on those lines froze as he walked over them.

Jack looked down at the ground, noticing a group of kids who were just sitting in the snow. They needed some fun, he decided. And who was better to bring them that than the Guardian of Fun, Jack Frost himself? He stepped off of the line and into the air. The moment his feet touched the ground, Jack began making a snowball. He breathed gently on it, the color changing from white to a light blue. He drew his hand back, and tossed it at a dark haired boy, hitting the side of his head. A grin spread across Jack's face as that one snowball began a full-on snowball fight. Jack laughed as he threw another snowball.

Then, he saw the Aurora.

"Gotta go, kids," He mumbled. He began to run, leaving light footprints behind in the snow, before calling; "Wind! Take me to the Pole!"

The wind heard the winter spirit, and lifted him up. North hadn't called them together since Pitch had gone… Jack pushed his feelings of worry to the back of his mind for that moment, though. He'd figure everything out once he reached the Pole.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you, thank you to all who reviewed and favorited and followed! I love you guys so much, and all of those things make me really happy :) Here's another chapter! I hope you like it! **

**Oh, and on a random note, I've upped the rating to T, mostly because this will not be a really happy, cheerful fic. There will be creepy parts, there will be some blood as is expected when you're fighting a wolf.**

**Happy December 1st, by the way!**

* * *

"December 27th," Tyra muttered to herself as she walked along a clothes line. For some reason, the line seemed to be frozen. Probably from that insanely cold day yesterday, Tyra thought. Keeping her balance wasn't something to worry about, luckily for her. As she stepped over a few stray coats that were still hanging there, the ice melted. "Four days until the New Year." Almost without thinking, Tyra let a firework bloom on the snow below. It wasn't actually there-merely a beautiful illusion, but it still made those few children who passed it ooh and aah.

Tyra moved her gaze from the ground up to the sky, where the waning moon hung as if suspended by puppet strings. She smiled a little, letting the peace that the moon had brought her for the past few hundred years wash over her.

"Hello, old friend," She whispered. The moon was her only company. That thought brought a sad mood with it. She was alone-absolutely, completely alone. No one could see her, no one believed in the spirit of the New Year. But at least she could still show the humans things, right?

A small firework lit in Tyra's hand, sparking blue and silver. She let it stay in her hand for a moment, the sparks twining around her fingers. She knew the firework's temperature was high, but so was hers. She barely noticed how warm she constantly was anymore. Tyra tossed the firework high up into the air, the colors shifting to violet and gold as it grew in the sky. The firework exploded in front of the moon, lighting up the night. Tyra stepped off of the clothes line, onto another roof. She sat down on the edge of that rooftop her feet dangling over the edge. All was quiet, all was peaceful.

Then, from behind her, came a voice.

"Ah, there you are. It took me long enough to find you," The dark, smooth sound came. Tyra stiffened, unwilling to turn around. "So I don't get a greeting? Oh, Tyra, you wound me."

"Go away, Wolf. You don't deserve any greetings, believe me," Tyra said quietly. A gloved hand stroked one of her brightly colored wings, making her shiver and jerk away.

"But I don't want to, little girl," Wolf purred, his hot breath brushing her ear.

"Get off of me," Tyra said, her voice louder. "Or I'll-"

"You'll do what? Shoot a firework at me? I'm terrified," The wolf's hand moved from her wings to her hair. Tyra pulled away again, trying desperately to pry his hands off of her. His grip only tightened on her hair, though. He yanked backwards, making Tyra inhale sharply.

"No one can hear you, sweetheart, so don't even try to scream. No one can see you, for that matter," Wolf sounded almost thoughtful. His claws broke through his gloves as he held Tyra's head back with one hand, and her wrists with the other. Tyra's skin began to burn the wolf, her fire powers activating. Wolf let go of her wrists with barely a sound of pain, and examined his scorched palm-part of the glove had been burnt off. Wolf growled deep within his throat, yanking her head up so her eyes met his. His were cold and dark, hers were angry and bright.

"Are you afraid of the big bad wolf, Tyra?" The wolf asked, raising a gray eyebrow.

Tyra clenched her teeth, shaking her head as best she could. "No."

Wolf leaned closed to her, their skin almost touching. "You should be," He whispered. Then, he shoved Tyra forward.

She fell towards the ground, nearly crashing into the asphalt. She caught herself mid-fall with her wings. Tyra hovered there for a moment, breathing a quiet sigh of relief. Her gaze snapped upward to the roof she had just been on.

The wolf was gone. For then, at least.

* * *

Back at the Pole, the five Guardians had assembled.

"North, why'd you call us here? You have really bad timing, mate. I still have a few million eggs to paint," Bunny said, crossing his arms.

North chuckled. "You have four months, Bunny. Stop worrying so much."

"This ain't arguing, it's stating facts," Bunny retorted.

"Really?" North gave Bunny an amused look. "You have strange way of stating facts."

"Now, now, ladies. You're both pretty," Jack said from his perch atop his staff. He grinned over at the Easter Bunny and Santa Claus, who gave him twin glares.

"So why did you call us this time?" Tooth asked, flitting down from the top of the globe.

North immediately sobered. "The Wolf if back."

"What?" Bunny's eyes were immediately dubious. "North, how much eggnog did you drink last night?"

"Only a few cups," North said defensively. Even Sandy looked doubtful at that. "Fine. Maybe more than few cups. But the wolf was here! I swear it!" North exclaimed, slamming a fist down on the table.

"Whoa, wait. Hold up," Jack cut in. He jumped off of his staff, picking it up and leaning it on his shoulder. "Who's this wolf you're talking about?"

"He's our worst enemy, Jack," Tooth answered him, her violet eyes looking almost afraid. "The wolf is a killer-while Pitch only frightened the children, the Wolf murders them."

"He kills the kids? Why?" Jack's gaze hardened. If this guy was a killer, he had to be stopped, as soon as possible.

"We don't know why," Tooth said sadly. "And if he's back-" She cast a glance back at North. "Then we're in for a lot of trouble."

Suddenly, a bright light illuminated the room, catching their attention. The fire looked up at the space in the ceiling where the moon's light was shining in.

"Oh, Man in Moon!" North gave Bunny a smug look. "What you need to tell us?"

The light directed itself onto the square in the middle of the room, creating a shadow. The silhouette of a wolf appeared, before shifting, melting into the form of a colorless boy with a smirk on his face.

"The Wolf," Tooth whispered, her hands going to her mouth. She looked up at the moon, then down at the silhouette again. "He is back…"

"Hey, Tooth, it'll be okay. We can take him, right?" Jack glanced around at his friends. "I mean, we're the Guardians."

"The last time the Wolf came here, all of us nearly died," Bunny said, his voice cold.

Then, the light shifted. The circle in the center opened, shining as the silver crystal came rising up.

"He's choosing new Guardian," North whispered. Sandy floated up next to the crystal, surveying it.

"Wonder who it'll be this time," Jack remarked, taking a step towards the crystal.

"If it's Cupid, I'm going to break something," Bunny muttered. A gold picture of a groundhog appeared above Sandy's head, the little man grinning at the rabbit. Bunny made a face. "Well… Anything but the groundhog."

"Maybe it'll be the Fairy Godmother this time! It'd be nice to have another girl on the team," Tooth chimed in.

The crystal's light formed into a person, revealing the new Guardian. It was a girl, one that seemed rather small for her apparent age. She had dark silver eyes, and a slight smile on her face. She was dressed simply, in a pair of tattered jeans, black ankle boots, and long sleeved purple shirt with embroidered sparks. A black choker with a firework charm hung around her neck. What was really striking about her, though, was her hair. The base color was silver, with dozens of other colors streaking it-gold and green and purple and red and blue, to name a few. It was braided over her shoulder, and her head was angled so it looked as if she was glancing to see if anyone was following her.

Jack squinted at the girl. "Well, looks like there's another girl to keep you company, Tooth. Who is she?"

"Her name's Tyra Hopewell," Bunny answered. "Spirit of the New Year. Right, Sandy?"

The little man nodded, a firework appearing over his head. He landed on the ground, folding his arms as he looked at the crystal.

"Better than the groundhog, Bunny?" North said with a grin.

"Anyone's better than the groundhog, North," Bunny informed the Russian.

"You didn't think that 30 years ago," Jack said in a sing-song voice.

"Well, who's going to go get her?" Tooth asked.

"Maybe more than one of us should go this time. No sacks," Jack said, running a hand through his snow white hair.

"Sandy, Bunny, and I stay here and watch for Wolf. Tooth, Jack, you go find Tyra," North suggested.

"Sounds good to me! Come on, Jack!" Tooth exclaimed, sounding very excited. Jack chuckled, before rising into the air.

"See you guys soon," He called down to the three who were staying behind, before following Tooth out of the shop.

The crystal sank back into the ground, leaving Bunny, North, and Sandy to exchange worried glances.

"If the wolf is back, even with six of us, we still might not be able to beat 'im," Bunny said. He didn't like saying it, but it was the truth.

"I know, Bunny," North set a hand on the rabbit's shoulder. "We can only do our best, though."

Sandy floated up to their level, a picture of a little boy floating above his head.

"Exactly, Sandy. We must do what we can for the children," North said, nodding.

"And if our best ain't good enough, what then?" Bunny said, green eyes hard.

"Then no one will be able to say we did not try."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you, thank you to all of you who reviewed! Reviews make my day. Special thanks to "of fan and fic" for being so awesome and suggesting scenes. I will be using them in the future, I promise!**

**Once again, please no flames. I do accept constructive ****criticism, though!**

* * *

Tyra lowered herself down onto the asphalt, brushing a stray lock of hair away from her eyes. How had the Wolf returned? The last thing she had heard about him was that he was sealed away, trapped so he could never return to the surface again. That had been 300 years ago, at least. That sealing away had also been the first time she had met the Guardians. Tyra folded her wings against her back, sitting down on the hood of a car. It hadn't been a dream, she knew that. Tyra didn't need to sleep anymore, so she didn't have the luxury of pretending that had never happened.

The Wolf was back. She dreaded what he would bring with him.

High above her, Tooth and Jack were flying towards the town Tyra was in. Tooth had asked a few of her fairies for help in finding the newest Guardian, and they had located her without any problems.

"So do you know Tyra?" Jack asked, landing on a telephone line. He walked along it as Tooth floated beside him. She couldn't seem to stay still, and she kept switching directions and turning around.

Tooth nodded, starting to smile. "North, Bunny, Sandy, and I met her about 300 years ago. It was the day before you died and were brought back, I think…"

Jack whistled softly. "That's a long time ago."

"I know!" Tooth exclaimed. A flash of bright color caught her eye, and she paused in midair. A girl with brightly colored hair was sitting on the hood of a car, her knees pulled to her chest. She looked shaken, as if she had just seen a ghost. "There she is!" Tooth immediately flew down to Tyra, the wind blowing her feathers back.

Tyra's gaze snapped up when she heard the excited voices. If it were any other night, Tyra would have immediately recognized Tooth's voice-it was hard to the Tooth Fairy's chirping voice for anyone else's-but Tyra was still on edge from her encounter with the Wolf. All she saw was something flying at her.

Tyra's wings opened. She shot straight up into the air, the colorful blur missing her. Tyra landed on a roof, backing away from the edge.

"You didn't have any wings in the crystal," A voice remarked from behind her. Tyra couldn't help but jump, heart beating faster. Without thinking, she slammed an elbow into the person's side. "Ow! Hey!" He yelped.

Tooth flew up from where she had nearly crashed into the car, pausing when she saw Tyra elbowing Jack. "Tyra!" She exclaimed.

Tyra paused, her hand splayed over her heart. "Tooth?" Slowly, she realized that Tooth had been the one flying at her. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize it was you!"

Tooth laughed, flitting over to the New Year's spirit. "Don't worry about it!" She assured her, giving Tyra a one armed hug.

"Nice to know that you two are friends," Jack grumbled. Tyra and Tooth immediately turned around.

Tyra could feel heat creeping to her cheeks. She had freaked out without even considering that maybe they weren't going to hurt her. And then she had elbowed a Guardian. She was going to get into trouble for that… How embarrassing, she thought. "Sorry about that," She said sheepishly, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

Jack raised an eyebrow at her, smirking slightly as he straightened up. Leaning on his staff, he said; "Sorry for what? Attacking me on sight?"

"I wasn't attacking you. I was just…" Tyra began.

"Just what? You stuck your elbow in my side."

"You startled me! I almost had a heart attack."

"Oh, so it's my fault now?"

Tooth watched the two, trying to find an opening in the conversation. "Be quiet!" She finally exclaimed, fists at her sides. Jack and Tyra immediately shushed, eyes going to Tooth. She brushed some invisible dust off of her feathers, and gave them both a stern look. "No arguing."

"She started it." Jack shrugged.

"I did not." Tyra crossed her arms.

"Did too."

"You're so mature."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"That was sarcasm."

Tooth sighed. "Please stop…"

"Sorry, Tooth," Tyra said, clasping her hands behind her back. "What brings you here?"

Tooth's expression instantly brightened. "The Man in the Moon chose a new Guardian!" She answered, happy that the conversation was going in a more positive way.

Tyra's eyes widened. "Really? Who was it this time?" She couldn't help but smile. "I bet it was the Groundhog. That would make Bunny happy," She said in a teasing tone.

Tooth smiled a litle, her feet touching the rooftop for the first time. "No, it wasn't the Groundhog. The Man in the Moon chose you."

Tooth's words took a moment to sink in .Tyra's mouth opened, then shut again. "Me? I don't think that's possible. Are you sure it wasn't Cupid? I think he'd be better qualified…"

Tooth shook her head. "He chose you, Tyra." She put a hand on the other girls shoulder. "Not Cupid, not the Groundhog, not anyone else. You're the newest Guardian."

"But how? Why me?" Tyra's voice was almost inaudible. She couldn't be a Guardian. There had to be some mistake. "What makes the Man in the Moon think I _want _to be a Guardian? Do I get any choice in the matter?"

"Tyra…" Tooth looked hurt. "Is it really that bad?"

Tyra bit her bottom lip. "I'm just surprised… No one believes in me, and no one can see me. How would my being a Guardian help anyone?"

"Up until 30 years ago, no one believed in me," Jack pointed out.

"People knew your name, though," Tyra said, gesturing to the city. "People knew the name of Jack Frost. No one's ever heard of Tyra Hopewell."

"But they _will _know about you!" Tooth pointed to the moon, violet eyes earnest. "And he knows about you."

Tyra looked up at the moon, the light the same color as her eyes. "I'm not making any promises, but…" She said quietly. "I'll go with you."

Tooth very nearly squealed, grabbing Tyra's wrist and taking off. Tyra yelped as she was pulled into the air. She moved her wings, zipping along beside the Tooth Fairy.

"Hey, wait up!" Jack yelled after them. He jumped into the wind, flying quickly to catch up with them.

"Hurry, Jack!" Tooth called to him, slowing just a little. The three of them flew towards the Pole, the moon watching them as they went.

From below them, on the top of a spire, the Wolf was watching. He grinned, gray eyes glinting in the moonlight. So the Man in the Moon knew he was back.

"You know, old friend, your Guardians very nearly failed last time," Wolf said aloud, tapping his flaws on the metal of the spire. "What makes you think they'll win this time?" He climbed easily down to a rooftop, the ground turning gray where he stepped.

"The wolves are coming, dear moon. I do hope you're ready to see what they will do to you and your petty servants."

* * *

**By the way, as a random question, do any of you guys ship any weird Rise of the Guardians pairings? I've started to like the idea of Pitch and Tooth... I have no basis for it whatsoever, though :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my sweet goodness, I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I've been swamped with homework and such... School literally took over my life. I had four tests today alone. So I will do my best to update more often, I promise!**

**Special thanks to of fan and fic for being awesome and reminding me that I should write this :)**

* * *

The three landed on the doorstep of the Santoff Klausen. Tooth beamed down at Tyra and Jack, before grabbing them both by the wrist and flying into the workshop.

"North! Sandy, we're-" Tooth's words were cut off by a gasp of horror. The workshop was in shambles. The globe had rolled off of its pedestal, and was lying against a wall. Elves were lying on the ground, all unmoving, like some gruesome confetti. Tufts of gray fur hung off of the desks, and shattered toys littered the floor. Tyra's eyes widened as she looked around, and she took a step back.

"Tooth?" Bunny's Australian accent reached the Tooth Fairy's ears. She quickly flew towards the sound, brushing the pile of broken toys off of him.

"Bunnymund!" Tooth exclaimed in relief, hugging him briefly. "What happened?"

"Wolves attacked," Bunny answered, coughing as she let go of him.

"Wolves... Oh, no," Tyra whispered. But... she had seen him less than two hours ago. How had he done all this?

"They trapped North and the Yetis downstairs. Sandy was kidnapped," Bunny continued.

"How could a wolf have done all of this?" Jack asked, anger in the winter spirit's voice. He straightened up from closing an elf's eyes.

"There wasn't just one of them, Frostbite," Bunny answered. With Tooth's help, he slowly straightened up. "There was a whole pack of 'em."

"We need to go find North," Tooth said, her tone worried. "Jack, Tyra, please?"

Tyra nodded once, taking to the air. She immediately flew out of the room, Jack following. The halls were dark, almost eerie in their silence.

"Where could they be?" Tyra muttered, looking around in the dark.

Jack shushed her, and she gave him a glare. He shook his head. "Listen," He told her. Tyra did just that. The sounds of someone banging against something was coming from their right. Immediately, they flew that way.

They found North and the Yetis trapped in a room downstairs, the door covered in something that looked almost like bone.

"North? North, are you in there?" Jack called, rapping on the door with his staff.

"Jack! Get us out! We cannot open the door," North's voice boomed from inside of the room.

Tyra wordlessly pulled a pin out of her pocket, and offered it to Jack. He nodded his thanks, before picking the lock. The thick door opened, the shards of white that were covering it falling to the ground. The two had only a moment to move before the Yetis and North came stampeding out.

"Thank you, Jack! We could not get out. Cursed wolves," North spat, muttering something in Russian. His gaze landed on Tyra, who was still hovering a few feet off of the ground. Upon seeing that he was looking at her, the spirit of the New Year slowly returned to the ground.

"Are you alright?" She asked, a note of worry in her voice.

North nodded, his expression grim. "I am. Sandy is not," He answered, crossing his tattooed arms.

"Where did they take him?" Jack asked, his hand gripping his staff.

North closed his blue eyes for a few seconds, before opening them again. "I do not know," He confessed. "Where are Tooth and Bunny?"

"They're upstairs. Bunny's hurt, and Tooth's helping him," Tyra answered.

North, without another word, turned and walked up towards where the Easter Bunny and Tooth Fairy were. Where had the wolves taken Sandy, he wondered. He and his friends had gained one Guardian... Only to lose another. Would this attack have the same outcome as the last? Near death, but a victory. Or would it not end as well this time?

North honestly did not know.


End file.
